His Name Was Naruto Uzumaki
by Alex Demonica
Summary: I heard him turn around, but I didn't look up. I closed my eyes listening to him walk up to me, then he tilted my head up, and the next thing he did would be one of many things he has done to make my brilliant mind explode. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

His name is Naruto Uzumaki

His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was one of the post popular guys in our school; everyone loved him, even the teachers. I loved him for a completely different reason. Sure, he made everyone smile and laugh with his stupid jokes. Sure, he was quick tempered and fought anyone who pissed him off. But there was one thing no one ever understood, aside from me. He was lonely.

Right now I bet your wondering who the fuck I am, right? My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. I'm a 17 year old girl, with a big douche bag gay brother, Itachi, and two gay adoptive parents whom are constantly chasing each other into their bed room.

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke, you zoned out again. Everything okay?" Asked my close friend, Yuzuki Uchiha. Sure she was my cousin, but we were closer than anything. She saw I was staring at Naruto across the lunch room again and sighed, shaking her head. She knew I had been in love with him since the first day of kindergarten when he stuck up for me around the bullies in the playground. "One day, just one day, he'll ask you out." She said with a grin as I flipped her the bird and went back to my homework. It was for my next class, one I shared with Naruto.

I glanced up to see Naruto's real face as everyone laughed at one of his jokes, not really looking at him. It was sad and lonely. I just wanted to run over to him, jump in his lap and start kissing him, letting him know he wasn't alone. Then, he did something that stopped the world. Naruto looked at me. Really looked at me. I felt my jaw hit the floor in my head as I stared back into those big, beautiful blue eyes.

Then, he looked away as his girlfriend Sakura Haruno came up and kissed him. I resisted a shriek as I watched.

Standing up, I walked out of the lunch room, my head held up high as I did. Little did I know, Sakura had a trap planned for me. As I opened the door to leave, a bucket of chocolate sauce fell down over me. I shrieked as everyone, but Naruto, laughed. Tears began to fall from my eyes as Yuzuki and my other group of friends rushed to my side, quickly helping me from the room.

Once we reached the locker room, Ten Ten, Yuzuki and Ino helped me change into another outfit. Each one helped me clean the chocolate out of my hair, and then put it back into the tight bun . They also washed my clothes, then gave me some of theirs to wear the rest of the day. Thanking them, I made my way to the next class, dreading it for once. I was only a few minutes late, so Mr. Hatake let it slide.

But what sucked was the only other open seat was next to my sexy god himself, Naruto Uzumaki. His girlfriend, Sakura glared at me from the other side of the class room. I took a deep breath, then sat down next to him. Naruto didn't look at me, his jaw was tight, his fits clenched as he stared straight ahead. I sighed softly; this was going to be a long class.

Half way through class he slid a note over to me. I looked at him, and he was looking at Sakura. I got pissed and was about to rip the note when I saw my name. It was written in only the beautiful script Naruto wrote with himself. My heart stopped. Could it be? I thought happily as I waited for the class to end.

I skipped to my next class almost, another class with Naruto, and hummed happily as I sat in my desk at the back of the room. My friend Neji was already in his seat next to me, he smiled at me with his pupil less eyes and waved.

"How do you do that?" I asked him, slightly freaked out as I did. He chuckled and shrugged.

"I know your smell," he said smiling as he looked at me. Yes people, Neji is blind. "And you smell happy today, and like chocolate." He added with a laugh as I turned slightly red. I punched his shoulder and laughed as he just grinned and shook his head. Soon after that, class started. It was English, an easy A for me. Looking around, I smiled, then pulled out Naruto's note.

_Hi,_

_You probably know who I am__ But,__ I want to get to know you, Sasuke. Yes, I know you are too. Shikamaru and Ino hang out with me, and Ino talks about you all the time__ Plus, I__ remember sticking up for you that day back kindergarten._

_Look, I know Sakura as it out for you for some odd reason, but I don't care. I like you, and I have for a long time. I'm going to dump Sakura today, for a lot of reasons, and I was wondering if you wanted to do anything his weekend? If so, meet me by James Rock behind the school at 2:30.  
This isn't Sakura setting you up, I promise, I wrote this note in first period._

_-Naruto_

I swear my heart stopped as I read the note. I looked up at the lock, it was already one, and we got out in another 5 minutes as it was. I was going to love to watch Sakura's face when Naruto dumped her.

That thought stopped right there. Honestly, why was he dumping her? He said he had a lot of reasons, but what are those reasons? I looked at Naruto; he sat towards the front of the room. To my surprise, he was looking at me. He smiled and nodded as he caught site of the note, I swear my heart stopped.  
And then the bell rang, time for the show to begin.

Just as he said, Naruto broke up with Sakura. She was not happy with that fact. She glared at all the girls, me being spared, for what reason I do not know, then snarled at them. "Naruto-kun is MINE!" She growled as she glared at them. Many girls laughed and shook their heads; ignoring the fact Sakura could kill them with one glare.

Naruto walked away and down the hall, his head bowed as he shook it. Without a second thought, I trotted after him. I followed him out the doors, behind the school and to James Rock.

* * *

James rock was where this boy named Rock James was found dead about 100 years ago. It's said his heart broken soul is suppose to make true lovers come together when standing near his rock. It was an old legend of the town, but I didn't believe it. Shit like that didn't happen in my life. Never would, never will.

Naruto stopped once he was at the rock, then reached out and placed his hand on it. The gesture looked like he had done it a lot.

I slowly walked up to the rock and stood a few steps behind him. Everything felt awkward for me right now and I played with the hem of Ino's purple shirt. "Um Hi." I said softly, looking at the ground covered in laves.

I heard him turn around, but I didn't look up. I closed my eyes listening to him walk up to me, then he tilted my head up, and the next thing he did would be one of many things he has done to make my brilliant mind explode.

Naruto Fucking Hot Uzumaki kissed me.

This story is in slow progress.


	2. More kisses

It has been about two weeks since Naruto kissed me. Sure, we have gone out and hung out. Thing is, it's been those group date type of things. It kind of _pisses_ me off because I can't get a moment alone with Naruto.

Yeah, I want to ask him what possessed him to kiss me, but I also want to talk to him. And I really haven't been able to do that. Naruto does sit with me at Lunch but he doesn't talk to me because his group of friends moved over to my table as well. Yuzuki told me to 'give him time". Little did she know I have been waiting most of my life for him to make a move like that on me. So, I just flipped her off, again mind you, and continued to eat my lunch as I stared at my yellow haired God.

I have happen to notice now that he's happier, his smiles are more real. Not just put on for the world to see. I can't help and smile as well as I watch him, not stalker-ish, and everyone around him smile too. Even people three tables over! Damn, he makes a whole room smile when he walks in to it. Naruto is just naturally someone people want to be around, unlike me. I walk into a room and everyone get quiet. For years I knew why. My whole family had been murdered one night, by my Uncle Tobi. My brother Itachi made a deal with him for me to live, but I had borrowed time. Everyone knew that, well... Everyone but Naruto. No one had ever told him.

The Deal my idiot, loving brother made was once I'm 18, and if I'm not bearing an heir, I was going to die. Now, I know your asking, "Why can't Itachi make the heir?" Well, it's because he's gay and always fucking around with some guy he picks up in a club. Straight or not, they still end up in his bed. So, I'm the only hope left for the Uchiha clan. Yeah, not much pressure there, right?

* * *

"So, Sasuke..." Naruto started to say as he turned to me during English. I froze as I was writing the questions down off the board, slowly turning to look at Naruto. He smiled at me, and I began to melt in my chair. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked as he smiled more, leaning on the desk towards me. I almost peed myself I was so surprised.

"Um... Nothing really. Why?" God, I wanted to hit myself for how freaking innocent I sounded. Deciding I should give it a chance, I began to flirt back. In my own strange, awkward way. "Do you have something planned?" I asked, leaning towards him slightly, smiling as I propped my cheek up on my fist, leaning on my desk a little. Naruto's smile turned into his bad boy smirk, the one that would make me melt in my chair and beg for him. I lifted a brow, trying to keep my cool as I sat there, staring at my God of sexiness and Sex. "Well?" I asked again.

"Do you want to go to a movie with me? Just us?" He asked as he put his hand on my thigh, it was a gentle friendly gesture I had learned over the past couple of weeks, but it still made my panties wet from his warm touch. I blushed a little as I looked into his big blue eyes, then down at his oh-so-fucking-kissable-lips.

"S-Sure... What do you have in mind?" I asked a little breathlessly. _God Sasuke! Get a __**grip**__ on yourself! He is just asking you hang out at the movies! And your about ready to jump in his pants right now! GET A GRIP!_ I yelled at myself as I continued to stare at his lips, imagining all the things they could do to me. At least that was until Sakura walked over and slapped me. I yelped as I fell back off my chair, giving Naruto a quick panty shot and I hit the ground hard.

I glared up at Sakura as I rubbed my cheek. She looked pissed, I only grinned darkly. But then, my sweet, caring God got between us.

"OI! What the hell Sakura?!" Naruto yelled at her, glaring at the pink haired whore. I slowly got to my feet, pushing Naruto out of the way. He only stared at me, surprised. I knew Sakura had a strong punch, I had backed up a little so I only got hit a little bit by it. "Sas... Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he saw me bring my fists up, grinning evilly.

Sakura glared at me a she balled up her fists, tightening them for another blow. Before she saw it, I brought around house kick into her side, sending her skidding up the aisle of desks. Sakura looked at me, surprised as she rubbed her side. I grinned more, looking more maniac than anything. "Bring it, bitch." I purred challengingly. From there it became a blur, but I do remember hearing Sakura scream in pain and begging for me to stop. But I had years of anger and jealousy to get out. I only stopped when Naruto wrapped his arms around me, grabbing my bloody fists and holding me back. A couple of EMT's picked up Sakura's unconscious body and put her on a gurney, looking at me nervously. Naruto waved them off, smiling nervously. After that, I was brought into the Principal's office, Naruto still with me. I still don't remember much, but I heard Naruto defending me and saving me from getting expelled. But I knew I deserved it.

Hell, Sakura deserved more of a beating than I gave her, but I wasn't complaining. I got my revenge on the bitch and I was happy. For the most part.

When I finally came to, I was in someone else's house. I knew it wasn't my own because it wasn't as well decorated. I noticed some pictures on a table across the room, getting up carefully, I walked over to them. I picked up one I knew. My kindergarten class photo. Me and Naruto standing side by side, blushing darker than hell because as shared our first kiss by accident. I smiled a little as I touched little Naruto in the photo. Setting it down I noticed the others. They were all of Naruto and his guardians, Jiraiya and Tsunade. They were nice to us. Tsunade was the mayor of the town, I had met her a few times with my parents when I was younger. Jiraiya I only knew who he was thanks to my brothers friends. But they were nice and they took good care of my Naruto. I chuckled a little as I looked at each picture, all three of them smiling and having some kind of fun. The last one I looked at was of Naruto's real parents. They were holding him, little baby him. I smiled picking up the photo, touching it gently.

"My mom would have liked you." I nearly dropped the photo when I heard his voice. I looked back at him curiously, and a little sheepishly. "She really would have. My dad use to tease me about you back when we were in grade school... But then there was the fire..." Naruto was standing next to the couch, holding a glass of water. He looked down at it as he spoke, his shoulders slumped.

I knew the story very well. It was the same day my parents died. They were only a few hours apart from each other. Naruto and I cried in each others arms for hours, but then we moved on with our lives... I wish I could have held him a little tighter back then, but now I know why I didn't. He didn't need someone from the past to hold on too.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered looking down, shaking my head a little. The next thing that happened, I still don't understand how I couldn't have heard him.

Once more...

Naruto Fucking Hot Uzumaki kissed me.

* * *

Author note: I'd realized it'd been awhile since I last updated this story. So... Here's the second chapter I had kicking around on my dA. It's shitty, but I tweaked it a bit to sound a little better. I hope you enjoyed it. c:


End file.
